bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Clark
Appearance Kevin has black semi-long hair, bright seablue eyes and has a normal caucasian skin tone. He is quite muscular and works out very often. He looks swift and slim, he's 5'7 and weighs about 67 kg, so he's watchin' the food, but even with Kevin a nice hamburger will fit every now and then. Personality Kevin is a lively outgoing man, he likes to talk to people and make new friends. Walking alone at night scared him to death though, so at night he isn't going outside alone, this is due to an event in the past. Kevin is also religious, he's Christian so before every fight, or dinner, or training he takes a moment to pray for good luck. Beyond that he is a nice guy that people can talk to, he's a great listener and cares equally much about friends than about family, they're all to him. Likes Working out Hanging out with friends Food (mostly healthy stuff) Going for a walk Making new friends Dislikes Walking alone at night Thinking about his husband Kyle, who passed away Too much unhealthy food Being useless History TBD. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Kevin's object is the Christ's cross that his boyfriend Kyle gave him, he always wears it wherever he goes, and if people request him to take it off they all get the same answer: NO.. When he releases the fullbring he releases a glow of reiatsu around him and the cross starts to glow, and turns into a couple of diamond knuckle braces, which will hurt a lot if you get hit in the head with one of them. Ability 1 Description => Kevin aims his right knuckle bracer and punches the air in front of him, the force will create several medium-sized shards of ice that will be fired at the enemy at high speed, if one or multiple shards pierce the opponent, the shards will reach a temperature of -150 degrees Celsius. This will slowly disable the part of the body it hit(taking 2 turns to completely freeze it), but one shard can't disable multiple parts (for example, right arm and right leg.) The temperature will decrease after that and after 2 turns the body part ready for use again (if the shard didn't hit a tendon or something ofcourse.) The shard can be pulled out, if the opponent has a HAK that is equal to Kevin's SEI, because how higher Kevin's SEI, the more firm the shard will be in the body of the opponent. If Kevin's REI is higher than the opponent's with 1 point or more, the freeze will go faster, 1 turn to completely freeze the part. If his REI is lower, every 2 points the freeze is delayed with another turn. (2 more REI than Kevin = 3 turns to freeze, 4 more Rei is 4 turns to freeze and so on.) Ability 2 Description => This ability will create a sort of armor of ice, which will in some way defend from attacks that cannot be blocked or dodged, but it can only be placed in one place at a time and has a 1 turn cooldown. The more SEI, the harder it is to break. If the enemy's HAK or SEI (whatever powers their move) is 2 points higher than Kevin's SEI, the shield will break, otherwise it will block the attack. The shield lasts 1 turn Ability 3 Description => Kevin focuses reiatsu into his knuckle braces and creates two swords of ice, which can be used to block or attack. If an opponent is hit with a slash or stab by one of the swords, the veins around the impact are frozen(freezes within turns, and can go faster if Kevin has a REI higher than that of his opponent. Equal REI is still 2 turns, and if his REI is lower, every 2 points the freeze is delayed with another turn: 2 more REI than Kevin = 3 turns to freeze, 4 more Rei is 4 turns to freeze and so on.), and slowly the bodypart will become unavailable, but same as with Glow of Ice, the freeze will eventually melt and it will be able for use again. For example this hits you around the heart, you will be knocked out for a couple of minutes, depends on how fast your reiatsu melts the ice. This ability has a 2 turn cooldown. Kevin has 2 more Sei than their Rei: One turn Freeze Kevin has 4 more Sei than their Rei: Two turn Freeze Anything above 4 more Sei and theres just 2 turn freeze, anything lower than 2 sei = no freeze Manipulations Statistics Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution